Mizu Kagami
by Clear Shadow
Summary: Little Akemi Mizu Kagami is a cutie. But she has a deep secret. What is it? UPDATE: Chapter three is up!
1. Chapter One: Akemi

**Mizukagami de kokoro no kage wo mireba, sore wa ai ga unda**

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I own Akemi and Kaguya and that's it so don't sue me 'cause I have nothing of value anyway.

************************************************************************

Synopsis: The title means When I see my heart's shadow in the water mirror, that is the birth of love. Who is Akemi Mizukagami and what is her secret? How is she connected to the water maiden Kaguya? Kenshin is faced with these questions and more when a chance encounter with the enigmatic Akemi throws Kenshin into a dangerous spirit's search for someone to call her own.

************************************************************************

If asked later on what made Himura Kenshin notice the temple in the first place he wouldn't be able to say. Perhaps it was the sound of unseen bells tinkling in the early evening. Or maybe it was the sound of a child's voice singing so happily. Whatever the reason Kenshin seriously wondered if he ever even looked at the temple before now. No one else on the street seemed to notice it. Maybe it was for his eyes alone. Kenshin didn't realize that he was staring until the tiny girl who had been sweeping the walkway waved and scampered over to him.

            "Konnichiwa," she said cheerfully, bowing, "Have you come to pay respects to the Lady of Flowing Waters?" Kenshin looked down at her. She was a tiny thing, no older then 11 or 12. with long black hair and wide ice blue eyes. She was much to young to be a priestess but Kenshin couldn't see anyone else around.

            "No," he finally answered, "I'm on my way home and heard you singing, that I did," the child's smile fell. She looked so sad that Kenshin almost wanted to cry himself, "But would you be so kind as to show me your temple? I'm sure that my friends won't mind if I'm a little late, that they won't," the effect was amazing, her entire face broke into a smile, as she grabbed his hand and began leading him behind the temple. It was all he could do from losing his precarious hold on the fresh groceries, "Whoa, whoa, wait please. I'm going to lose my food, that I am," the girl waited patiently for Kenshin to put the food in a safe place, "Please, lead on miss…um…."

            "Akemi. My name is Mizukagami Akemi. And I'm very pleased to meet you."

            "My name is Himura Kenshin and I'm pleased to meet you, Akemi-Chan, that I certainly am," Akemi giggled as Kenshin extended his hand to her and allowed himself to be led into a garden behind the temple.

            "There is someone who I'd like you to meet Kenshin-sama," the garden that they were in was filled with roses and Sakura trees. Petals from both plants mixed together as they were carried on a light breeze that Kenshin was sure he didn't feel before entering the garden. In the middle of it all was a large pool of sparkling blue-green water. Standing in the water was a woman. She was tall with ethereal features. Her hair was long and white-blonde and her eyes lighter than Akemi's. Kenshin sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again the woman had disappeared and was replaced by a statue.

            "Hm? Where did she go?" Akemi gazed at him.

            "Who?"

            "The woman standing on the water in the pond," Akemi giggled again.

            "The statue? She's still there."   

            "No. The woman. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes, that she did," Akemi giggled a third time, it was really cute.

            "It sounds as if  the Lady of Flowing Waters, Lady Kaguya, revealed herself to you. She must like you then."

            "Lady Kaguya?"

            "Hm-hm. Lady Kaguya is the spirit to which this temple is dedicated. It had been said that  a long time ago Lady Kaguya was a great warriors who could walk on the water. She was lonely and wanted a mate but her father decreed that the only man that could have her was the one who could beat her in battle. Unfortunately no one could and she died. They say that every night this statue turn into the real Lady Kaguya and searches for a man who can beat her. I wish I could see it. Lady Kaguya is so beautiful."

            "If the stories are true than why don't you just stay up and wait for her?"

            "I've tried but I always fall asleep just after sunset and that's the time that she's supposed to come alive. I know that is I could see her just once I'd bee so happy."

            "Akemi-Chan are you all alone here?"

            "Oh no. Lady Kaguya is with me."

            "No. I meant do you have a family?"

            "No. I was left here at an early age. The old priestess taught me everything she knew about Lady Kaguya and how to take care of the temple before she died. I've been here ever since. I don't need a family really not when I have Lady Kaguya by my side," Kenshin looked once more at the statue but it remained motionless. He thanked Akemi for her wonderful story and gave her some money.

            "Will you visit me again Kenshin-sama? Lady Kaguya likes you I can feel it."

            "I'll come again, that I will."

            "Promise?" she looked so hopeful that Kenshin couldn't refuse her.

            "Of course. I'll come back tomorrow and I'll bring my friends how does that sound?" Akemi hugged him around the middle. She really was very cute.

************************************************************************

"Just where were you Kenshin?" Kamiya Kaoru demanded. Kenshin smiled nervously, "I have been waiting for and hour for you to return!"

"I saw this temple and there was this girl and she was so cute, that she was." Kaoru nearly internally exploded. _He was with a WHAT?!?!_ Yahiko snickered and nudged Kenshin in the ribs.

"A _girl_ huh Kenshin?"

"No it wasn't like that, that it wasn't."

"Uh-huh. Riiiiiiiight," Sagara Sanosuke added sarcastically, "So how old was she?"

"She was only a little child, that she was," the others gaped at him.

"A little kid? Kenshin that's sick," Kenshin turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"You don't understand. It really wasn't like that. She was a temple priestess and she showed me around the temple, that she did. Nothing happened. She was very cute though, that she was," Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief then snatched the groceries out of Kenshin's grasp.

"What was her name?"

"Akemi. She seemed very lonely, that she did, I'm going to visit her tomorrow. I'd like you all to meet her."

"Why?" Yahiko asked.

"I feel bad for her, that I do. She's all alone in the temple except for the temple's spirit. Lady Kaguya," Kaoru dropped a fish.

"Lady Kaguya?!?"

"What's up? Someone you know?" Sanosuke wanted to know.

"She's supposed to be this water demon that's taken the form of a young woman that wanders the streets hunting for men she can control," Kenshin looked puzzled.

"Akemi's story was slightly different, that it was. I wonder if it was because she's a priestess in the Lady's temple."


	2. Chapter Two: Kaguya

****

Mizukagami de kokoro no kage wo mireba, sore wa ai ga unda

******************************************************************************

There's a beautiful maiden who controls water and lives within a small temple. Her lips are red and her eyes are sad. Everything happens when she searches for beloved young men. Kaguya. She appears out of nowhere. Sword in hand, looking for a man she can adore for his strength. Looking for a man who can defeat her in combat. Kaguya. 

One likely prospect seemed to be asleep when Kaguya found him. _Soon,_ she though raising her katana over the still form, _Very shortly will I know if he poses a challenge. Either he will dodge my blade or he will die. Either way it will be an interesting night. _The sword, reflecting a small patch of moonlight, made a slight whistling as it was thrust downward and…

Hit only the space Kenshin had previously been occupying. Luckily the warrior was save by keen senses and god-like speed.

"Hello. And who are you?"

"You dare mock me?!?"

"No of course not, that I don't. But I usually like to know the name of pretty ladies who try to kill me in my sleep, that I do," Kaguya growled and flew at him, but again her thrust was deflected. She was only a shade slower than Kenshin but their skill was an even match. She attacked savagely, her calm face a violent contrast to her rapidly spinning and slashing blade. After a moment she noticed that her quarry had changed. His face was no longer that of a cheerful young man. His blue eyes had turned purple and weren't as wide as before. She had seen a face like that before…but where?

Kenshin fought with his brain, maintaining a defense, watching for a mistake, memorizing the woman's fighting technique. She smiled prettily.

"No one wins a battle fighting defensively."

"I know, that I do," they exchanged a flurry of blows, their fight taking them outside and onto the rooftops, neither one gaining an advantage.

"Do you always add 'that I do' to the end of your sentences?" Kenshin gave it a moment's thought and nearly lost a hand.

"I still don't know your name."

"Nor will you. I'm going to defeat you and then I'll probably kill you."

"Oh. Alright then," suddenly Kenshin saw and opening that seemed to scream "attack!" so he did. He attacked in a series of harsh blows that, if he had any other sword, would have cut the woman in enough places to bring about a quick death. Since he didn't have such a sword each blow instantly created a dark bruise on her porcelain skin. Still, she was persistent and cut Kenshin in couple of places until she found herself kneeling before him with her sword flung from her hand and his sword against her throat. The woman closed her eyes.

"You've defeated me. After so many years of searching…" she reopened her eyes and the fury that had so recently resided there was replaced by sadness.

"Searching?" Kenshin wanted to know, his face returned to its good-humored countenance as he helped the battered woman to her feet.

"You asked me my name, it is Kaguya," Kenshin nearly dropped her.

"Lady Kaguya? The Maiden of Flowing Waters? How can _that_ be?" for the first time Kenshin gave her a good, hard look. He hadn't noticed the long hair, turned silvery-blonde in the moonlight, and startlingly pretty ice-blue eyes before, "Lady Kaguya," he started but got no further. What was he supposed to say anyway? 

"It just isn't fair…that you are…the second man to have defeated me…." She turned to him and bowed gracefully, "I will see you again samurai. Count on it," she blew him a kiss and disappeared into the night, leaving Kenshin to blink bemusedly.

************************************************************************

"Why are we going to visit some snot nosed kid in the middle of a rainstorm?" Sanosuke asked with a touch of irritability in his voice.

"Because I told her that I'd bring friends to met her, that I did," Kenshin replied.

"Besides it's only rain. I doubt it will kill you," Karou added.

"Easy for you to say Missie. _You_ are under an umbrella," Karou grinned slyly to herself. They came to the foot of the temple steps only moments later.

"Kind of run down isn't it?" Yahiko said scornfully.

"It's run by a ten-year old girl," Sanosuke replied, "What were you expecting?"

"The ten-year old girl heard that you know," the group turned around, standing behind them was the little priestess. She was dressed in a pretty sky-blue kimono, with a sheathed katana at her side and held a sack of rice that was only slightly smaller then she was, "I'm glad you came back Kenshin-sama. In truth I wasn't expecting it. And you brought friends!" her face split into a smile as she carefully bowed, "Konnichiwa and welcome to my home. Please come in," she began walking up the stairs, after two or three steps she noticed that only Kenshin was following her and turned around, "Are you not coming?"

"I am," Karou said, giving Yahiko and Sanosuke a nudge in the back, "So are these two," the two boys had been staring at Akemi. She shrugged and continued walking up the stairs.

Yahiko was right, Akemi's temple was a little run down but all the same, it was cute, just like the priestess that ran it. She chatted gaily with the small group as if they had been friends forever, as she began serving tea.

"Why do you carry a katana?" Yahiko asked as Akemi settled herself down after seeing that her guests were well taken care of.

"Protection. And I use it in my training."

"Training?"

"You shouldn't sound so scornful Yahiko-chan. I am competent with a katana."

"I'm not a 'Chan'!" Akemi caught and held him in her ice-blue gaze.

"Then you shouldn't act like you are," she retorted as the others chuckled and Sanosuke ruffled Yahiko's hair.

"Careful she might beat you up next," he joked. Akemi scowled.

"You shouldn't make fun until you've seen what I can do," she informed him glacially, "I can assure you that I am a match for you," she paused, sizing the larger Sanosuke up, then added, "If not more than a match," Sanosuke began laughing, much to Akemi's obvious annoyance.

"Yeah right."

"Are you willing to back that up?" she asked angrily, hands balled in her kimono.

"Wouldn't want to hurt you," Akemi slammed her hands down, "But if you're so eager," he stood up and placed a hand on her head, "I promise I'll go easy on you. Wouldn't want to hurt a kawaii little thing like you," Akemi growled and stood up herself.

"Give me a moment to change. I wouldn't want to get your blood on my kimono," she walked off muttering foul words about stuck-up bakas, and returned moments later dressed in practice clothes similar to the ones Karou wore.

"She's smaller than you are Sanosuke," Yahiko said, "Try not to hurt her or anything."

"Ah relax. I won't use my full strength against her," Akemi narrowed her eyes.

"I must admit I haven't decided whether or not I will use my full skills on _you_. You may get hurt."

"Yeah ok," Sanosuke replied getting into a defensive stance. He charged at Akemi but she was already moving. The small girl's raven black hair brushed Sanosuke's cheek as she passed him by. He turned around just in time to see her leap into the air and land on the statue of Lady Kaguya that was surrounded by the small pond. Holding her katana in a two handed stance she closed her eyes. The water beneath her rippled as she raised her sword above her head.

"Kamikaze special attack!" she shouted charging at Sanosuke, "Divine Slice!" she rushed past him and sheathed her sword. Sanosuke stood there stunned for a moment then turned around.

"Who are you trying to kid? You didn't even tou—" he quickly shut up as several slice marks appeared on his exposed chest and neck. They were quite shallow and bled only a little, "You little. _And_ you were holding back weren't you?" Akemi smiled slightly, eyes sparkling.

"I was. I wasn't about to kill you on sacred ground," Sanosuke touched one of the wounds and grinned.

"Alright, you win," he held up a hand, "I'll never joke about your skills as a fighter again," Akemi nodded.

"I'm glad. Next time I wouldn't have held back as much as I was," she flicked an errant strand of hair back over her shoulder and Sanosuke grabbed her arm.

"Where did these come from? I didn't do this,' he said, pushing the sleeve of her practice clothes back to reveal several bruises. Akemi blushed.

"They're nothing," she said, yanking her arm away.

"C'mon little girl. Are you trying to protect someone?" Akemi looked away and Sanosuke pressed further, "Who're you trying to protect?" Akemi was silent for a moment then looked at Kenshin.

"I'm protecting him," she whispered.


	3. Chapter Three: Kaguya's Tale

Mizu Kagami

******************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Rorouni Kenshin. Nor do I own Himura Kenshin. Well except in that one fic.....

Hee hee I shortened the title......

I think I should add this little note:

I've gotten two reviews asking about the part in the last chapter where Akemi states that she's protecting Kenshin. I didn't mean she got the bruises _physically_ protecting him. There are other ways of protecting someone. As in someone protecting someone else's honor or their good name. See? Don't worry, it'll make sense soon.

******************************************************************************

The group looked at Akemi, then at Kenshin, then back to Akemi. Kenshin stepped towards her.

"May I see your arm Akemi-chan?" Akemi obediently held out her arm. Kenshin took in the abused limb silently, he knew full well what caused marks like that, "When did I inflict these Akemi-Chan?"

"When I was Lady Kaguya," Akemi whispered, "Last night to be exact."

"I had a feeling there was a connection between the two of you. You have the same eyes, that you do," Akemi looked up at him.

"I admit I find this strange," she said, "You are completely calm by the fact that I become the demon Kaguya at night."

"Demon?" Kenshin mused, "She seemed fairly normal for a demon, that she did," Akemi smiled shyly.

"Then you do not believe the stories?"

"Most of them," the others had been watching them, their heads moving from Kenshin to Akemi like spectators at a tennis match. (Not that Tennis was invented yet , but at least you get the picture), finally Karou stepped forward.

"Akemi-chan are you telling me that you are the reincarnation of the demon Kaguya?" Akemi sighed.

"No. I am not a reincarnation Kamiya-sama. And Lady Kaguya isn't a demon. It is kind of a lengthy story."

"We've got time kid," Sanosuke told her, "Loads of it," Akemi sighed again and sat down, the others sitting with her.

  


"A long time ago there lived a demon of water. She could control water in any of its forms, her favorite being ice. This was the Kaguya that legends often speak of. They speak of her in hushed tone, fearing tones, and with good reason. Kaguya is one to be feared. She is a ruthless fighter, a cold blooded killer of men who cannot defeat her. However, demons aren't completely immortal. They may live unnaturally long lives but they _can_ be killed. Seijiro Hiko, the man who created the Hiten Mitsurugi style killed the demoness Kaguya. Using her last breaths, she told of a man who had a child. This man found the child crying one day by the river and took it in as his own. This child was hers and would grow up to kill Hiko. The little girl would have all of her mother's powers and would come for him. Hiko brushed it off as a dying woman's nonsense and she died.

But it wasn't nonsense. The child she spoke of was hers, however she did not posses any of the powers Kaguya had, only the same name. That and the inhuman beauty were the only part of her mother that this child possessed. She grew up and had similar daughters of her own, all of them looked like the demon but none had her powers. So the blood of Kaguya was passed on quietly without anyone noticing.

Go forward in time several generations. I know nothing of the Meji revolution, I was just being born as it ended. However, spirit that resides within me remembers. She was there. This Kaguya was the only daughter of a merchant. Her mother died giving birth to her. Just like all the females in her mother's family tree Lady Kaguya possessed ethereal beauty. However, she possessed a great strength and warriors skill. These gifts could have come only from the demon herself. Kaguya's father wanted only the best for his daughter and so decreed that no man could have her save for the one who could beat her in combat. He told Kaguya to kill any man who didn't defeat her, just like the demoness. Kaguya, ever obedient obeyed and rumors of the demoness's return spread. Men feared her, women hated her, in the end she never found love. 

She left home at the age of 20 to try and create a sword style that women could use. She despised the fact that other woman couldn't do the things she did simply because they were women and therefore thought of as weak. She thought that if she created sword techniques that gave women an advantage then they too could fight for the revolution. She called her techniques the Kamikaze Style. One because they used the sword wielder's weight and speed to make several cuts at once. When you use one of these techniques you use the force of air you create to cut your opponent. The second reason the style is called Kamikaze is because if done incorrectly both wielder and opponent would die. She never finished the style. You see one night, ten years ago, Lady Kaguya met someone who could beat her. She met a disciple of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style.

Those who study the Hiten Mitsurugi Style know of the demon. They know that it is their duty to kill any girl who has her powers so that the demon's reign of terror wouldn't be revived. However this was no ordinary Hiten Mitsurugi follower. Lady Kaguya had the misfortune to come across the Hitkiri Battousai. The legendary manslayer fought and killed her that night. She remembers that night _so_ clearly. It was raining that night. She knew that he was honor bound to kill her, but she told him she would die fighting or not at all. He didn't want to kill her. He was sick of killing. She sympathized. She made a deal with him. If he defeated and killed her he had to promise to give up being the manslayer. It couldn't be a fulfilling lifestyle, she reasoned, put aside your sword and live peacefully. She offered to sacrifice herself for his freedom. He didn't want to but she persisted. They fought and she was killed. As she lay there dying, as he was next to her holding her, she spoke of her two regrets. She regretted never falling in love. She regretted never finishing her Kamikaze Style. She was sad that women would never have the chances to learn sword play like she had, simply because the current styles were made for men. He told her that in her next life she would finish it, that reincarnation seemed to work that way. She hopped that she would meet him in her next life because, she feared, she was falling in love with him during her last moments. He told her that it was ok she could fall in love whenever she chose to. Then, without her even noticing, drawing on power she didn't know she had, she sent her spirit into the body of a just born baby."

"You," Karou said, Akemi nodded.

  


"Me. My parents must have noticed that I was different when I was tiny because the old Priestess of this Temple says she has taken care of me since I was a baby."

"You were abandoned?"

"Yes."

"So what deity does this temple worship?"

"Lady Kaguya. This temple is very young. The Priestess was a friend of Lady Kaguya's and knew about her ancestor. When the Lady died she started this temple."

"She wants to raise Kaguya's name to that of a goddess?"

"Yes. She told me that since Kaguya picked my body to hold her spirit then I must be a Chosen One. I don't know what that means. I do know that since Kenshin-sama beat her last night that she is no longer restless."

"A restless spirit?" Sanosuke said.

"Yes. She searched the city by night, while I slept to find another man who could beat her. Because she died while just beginning to love that's wha she searches for. You see only one of us can be in control of this body at any one time. Now she sleeps, when she walks I sleep. Now she's found someone who can love her," she turned her eyes to Kenshin.

"Me?"

"You beat her. She's in love. She will stay in my body until you die, then she will leave so that her spirit can be with yours."

"So how is it that you know the Kamikaze Style?" Kenshin wanted to know.

"Her memories are mine. My attacks are not as effective because I am so small. When I grow older and have some weight and height to my frame my attacks will be stronger."

"So what we have," Karou began to summerize all the information Akemi had presented them with, "Is a little girl with a spirit of the Demon Kaguya's descendant in her. During the day she is Mizukagami Akemi during the night she is Kaguya. Kaguya was killed by the Hitkiri Battousai ten years ago. Kenshin beat her for the second time last night and so she has fallen in love with him and will stay in your body until Kenshin dies at which point she will leave."

"What did you just say?" Akemi asked.

"She will stay in you body–"

"No, no, before that. The part about Kenshin beating Lady Kaguya for the second time," Akemi turned astonished eyes on Kenshin. As Karou, just realizing what she just said, clapped a hand to her mouth, "Are you the Battousai Kenshin-sama?"

"I did not remember Kaguya last night, that I did not. I tried to push out of my mind the young maiden that gave up her life so that I could have one of my own, that I did. She told me to atone all I could for my sins, that she did. She told me that we would meet again. That I should count on it. She said the same thing last night, she did."

"It's true. You are the Hitkiri Battousai. You seemed so gentle."

"Kenshin _was_ the manslayer," Yahiko told Akemi fiercely, "Now he uses his sword to protect people! Look at your bruises they're caused by a reverse blade katana! He could've killed you but he doesn't do that anymore!"

"Calm down Yahiko-chan. I do not believe Kenshin-san is possible of killing anymore than I believe Akemi-chan to be," they all looked at the young woman that now sat where Akemi had been.

  


"Lady Kaguya," Kenshin said, bowing slightly from his sitting position. Kaguya inclined her head, as Kenshin smiled, "I was wondering when you would make an appearance that I did."                                                       


End file.
